


never sour

by BELDR0P



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, POV Second Person, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, first foray into femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO IT HOW I WANT IT / OFTEN OFTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	never sour

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in title/summary: often by the weeknd
> 
>  
> 
> DUBCON IS IN REFERENCE TO SAKURA HAVING HAD A COUPLE DRINKS AND INO DOUBTING HER ABILITY TO MAKE DECISIONS

She's gasping and pulling at your hair, head thrown back. You press a smile to her clit, suck gently as she shakes. Her leg is thrown over your shoulder, her back pressed to brick, eyes closed. 

There's barely been a glance thrown your way since you started. You think maybe she can't keep her eyes open, constantly fluttering and pressing tight. Your hands massage her thighs, remind her that she's grounded, that you have her as she breaks apart under your tongue.

She's so pink, flushed and pretty. You want to mention it, tell her how pink she is, how _beautiful_ it is. Instead, you press your tongue inside her, twist your head a little to the left. She is a _delicacy_. 

You press your own thighs hard together, _squeeze_. It helps relieve the ache, a little. Not enough. You shift in place, press your fingers harder into her skin. You hope it bruises, hope when she's climbing into bed later she looks down and _remembers_ ; remembers her fluid pressed into your skin, coating your tongue and lips and cheeks and chin. 

But her fingers are tugging insistently at your hair and you pull yourself to your feet after pressing one last kiss to her clit. Her mouth is almost instantly on yours, tongue pressing past your lips and flicking against your teeth. You sigh, press the taste of her into her tongue. 

There's too much saliva, linking tongues and rolling down her chin. She doesn't seem to notice and you can't be bothered. Your head is fuzzy and you have a hand pressed tight to her pussy, two fingers dipping in and out. She groans into your mouth, wraps her arms around your neck like she can't help herself. 

And, yeah, in this moment, you're willing to admit that maybe she'd had a little too much to drink, maybe you shouldn't be doing this. But that's a lot of maybe and you don't have the brain power for it right now. 

You can feel your own slick running down your thighs, unhindered. Panties were a thing of the past, ditched for the party. She doesn't reach for you and you don't make her. You press your fingers up in her to the last knuckle, curl and uncurl them, push your thigh between hers.

She's moaning and panting into your mouth, rocking her hips, fucking herself on your fingers. It's so━ _hot_. She pulls away from your lips, presses little licks and kisses to the skin of your cheeks, fingers trembling at your neck. You can practically _taste_ how close she is. She's trembling so hard, thighs shaking as you piston your fingers in and out of her, thumbing at her clit. 

She shakes and shakes, presses her face into your neck, moans loudly against skin. You press your face to her hair, hold her through the orgasm. 

When everything is calm and she no longer shakes, she pushes away from you. She looks dazed, eyes lidded and unfocused. You press a hand to her cheek and she brushes it away. 

"I'm. I'm going to━go." 


End file.
